ND/Nayla
Nayla (340 points) ;Backstory Nayla is the second born of four kids. Older sister Adlynn, younger sister Valriya, and a littler brother Soren. All born in a rebel camps somewhere Engenstut at different times. Her mother and father are Aprentine and Eldridge Wintage. Partly growing up with some extended family, Grandmother (Hadliana Velasquez) and grandfather (Salmert Velasquez) on her mother's side, an Aunt (Makenna Wintage) and Uncle (Lorenzo Wintage) on her father's side. She has a large family, apparently. Her maternal line is not from but are refugees from . Her father really couldn't find an occupation he was good at and changed several times. Laziness and always wanting a promotion of some form don't really go together. Though he would sometimes bring back seashells that Nayla was fond of because they were pretty and not metal. When she was four he changed occupation one last time to being a pig herder, the only thing that he was able to stick with. Herding pigs kept Eldridge from being too lazy but still wasn't really the best thing for him to do. When Nayla was about nine, Adlynn ended up in a criminal enterprise, including some smuggling for the . Nayla did a bit of scouting to help because that was more interesting than most of what the rest of the family did. She learned a about sneaking around and some cartography, skills that got a bit of use trying to help with keeping track of the pigs. After a couple years or so she helped with the smuggling less, seeing that her family could use a bit more help since she had two younger siblings by now. She managed to get a bow and took up practicing archery, for both hunting and protection. She learned more woodland survival at the same time. When she was 13, during a bit of scouting for a smuggling route she almost literally ran into . She managed to befriend him fairly quickly after convincing him she wasn't going to do anything to him. Later that year Greex and some other were captured by an patrol, who brutalized them for laughs and planned to kill them in the morning after a night of heavy drinking. Nayla led some Resistance members to the area and they released the kobolds and fled while the orcs were passed out. She informally worked for the Resistance from then on. When she was 20, she was poaching in the woods when she found a shaded grove that she did not recognize. She found the strange magic bow South Wind in the grove, and knew its name when she picked it up. The bow was a wonder: accurate, powerful, and capable of doing magic things such as firing arrows that changed trajectory or even exploded. She practiced and experimented with the bow for a few weeks, and even killed a Goblin wolfrider from a quarter mile away with it. While using South Wind, she was surprised a large orc patrol. It was too risky to try attacking all of them at once, and being caught with the bow would have been an immediate death sentence. She hid the bow in the underbrush and bluffed her way through the patrol. When she returned to where she hid the bow, it was gone, and she could never find it again no matter how much she searched. Nor was she ever able to return to the grove where she originally found it. Nayla was very disappointed when she returned to using an average green wood bow. She continued to practice and experiment, and found that she could reproduce some of South Wind's tricks with that bow, and eventually, with any bow. She remained eager to find a better bow, though. She also looked for anyone who could teach her more, but advised her that he knew of no one else with abilities like hers. ;Current Events Nayla participated in the search of the and was instrumental in killing . She later helped explore , and the addressed her in mysterious terms. It is possible that she is a reincarnation of the , a demi-god and member of the . ;Attributes 140 :ST 13 15 :DX 13 60 :IQ 11 15 :HT 13 30 :Damage 1d/1d+1 :BL 34 lb :HP 13 0 :Will 11 10 :Per 11 10 :FP 13 0 :Basic Speed 8.00* 0 :Basic Move 12† 0 :Dodge 12‡ ;Advantages 139 :Acute Vision 2 4 :Combat Reflexes 15 :Extra Basic Speed +1.5 (Affects Speed) 30 :Heroic Archer 20 :Imbue 2 20 :Imbuement Talent 6 (DF Price decrease) 30 :Luck 15 :Night Vision 5 5. ;Perks 4 :Cavalry Training :Fast Draw Training :Strongbow :Sure-Footed (Uneven) ;Disadvantages -35 :Bloodlust (12 or less) -10 :Code of Honor (Soldier's) -10 :Curious (12 or less) -5 :Pacifism (Cannot Harm Innocents) -10 ;Quirks -5 :Alcohol Intolerance :Distractible :Humble :Likes Seashells :Obsession (Get a better bow) ;Skills 97 :Acrobatics (H) DX-1 2-12 :Arching Shot (Bow) (VH) DX+5 4-18§ :Bow (A) DX+8 32-21 :Brawling (E) DX+1 2-14 :Camouflage (E) IQ+1 2-12 :Cartography/TL3 (A) IQ 2-11 :Climbing (A) DX 2-13 :Cutting Strike (Bow) (VH) DX+5 4-18§ :First Aid/TL3 (Human) (E) IQ+1 2-12 :Guided Weapon (Bow) (VH) DX+5 4-18§ :Hiking (A) HT-1 1-12 :Intimidation (A) Will+1 4-12 :Knife (E) DX+2 4-15 :Observation (A) Per+3 4-14¶ :Riding (horse) (A) DX+1 4-14 :Shattershot (Bow) (VH) DX+5 4-18§ :Stealth (A) DX+3 12-16 :Stealthy Attack (Bow) (VH) DX+5 4-18§ :Survival (Woodlands) (A) Per 2-11 :Tracking (A) Per 2-11** :*'''Includes +1.5 from 'Extra Basic Speed'. :† Includes +4 from 'Extra Basic Move (DP)'. :‡ Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. :§ Includes +6 from 'Imbuement Talent'. :¶ Includes +2 from 'Acute Vision'. :**'Conditional +2 from 'Acute Vision' when vision is a factor. :Attributes 140 + Advantages 143 + Disavantages -40 + Skills 97 = 340 ;Equipment :20× Arrow ($40; 2 lb) :1× Backpack, Small ($60; 3 lb) :1× Composite Bow (ST 15; $900; 4 lb) (Deed Enchantments: Followup Burning Attack 2d (Followup- Increased Rangex20/x5 30%) 13, Loyal Weapon (teleporting version) 10) :1× Hip Quiver ($15; 1 lb) :1× Large Knife (Cheap Quality; $16; 1 lb) :1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb) :1× Pouch ($10) :1× Rope, 3/8 (per 10 yards; $5; 1.5 lb)'' :1× Volundr's Spark Covert Operations Armor - a set of full-body concealed mail, including gloves, boots, a hood, and a facemask that can be lifted into place with a ready action. Shy of mithril, it's the best armor available for someone who needs to move in enemy territory without attracting attention. Very Fine, Concealed +3, DR 5 (all locations except eyes) w/reinforced vitals (no eye protection; ear protection has large gaps): 29.26 lbs, $10,450 / $47,025 (Materials $8,360/$37,620). Grants +3 to Holdout rolls to hide itself; DR 3 vs. Crushing; Targeting Skull Chinks is at -8 instead of -10. (Deed Enchantment: Reduced Weight by 28 7, Extra Basic Move 4 20) ;MELEE Attacks :Brawling • Punch (14): 1d-1 cr. :Brawling • Bite (14): 1d-1 cr. :Brawling • Kick (12): 1d cr. :Burning Attack ((13DP)) (): 2d bu. :Large Knife • Swing (15): 1d-1 cut. :Large Knife • Thrust (15): 1d imp. ;RANGED Attacks :Composite Bow (ST 15) (21): 1d+4 imp (3). ;Active Defenses :Dodge: 12; :Brawling • Punch parry: 11